This study will analyze and predict the effects of the dramatic changes in labor force participation of women and in household composition on urban land use and in intraurban travel flows. The research will be conducted as two related studies. The first will describe and analyze changes in intraurban transportation (assuming that travel decisions are household decisions). Differences in work and non-work trip behavior by sex and by households of varying compositions (one earner, two-earner, female-headed, etc.) will be analyzed to determine the extent to which these differences are due to differences in labor force status or in household roles. Statistical analysis will be used to compare differences between samples and to determine how changing employment and household structure is changing intraurban travel behavior. The second study will describe and analyze changes in residential location and in non-residential land use within cities. Demand functions for housing of varying location and physical attributes will be derived for different types of households. These functions will be used to derive predictions for urban residential land use under different scenarios for household growth. The results of the urban travel study will be used to derive the implications of those residential outcomes for non-residential land use. N.B. The data to be used in this study are all from published data collections which protect the identity of respondents.